He Saved My Life
by elizabeth567
Summary: Based off of iCarly’s iSaved Your Life. “You know all the magazines are saying you’re a hero.” “I don’t really think I look like a hero.” He chuckled and I cringed at the bandages wrapped around his head. “Well you do look like one, to me.”
1. On The Look Out

**He Saved My Life**

**A/N: **So I was watching iCarly and saw the new episode iSaved Your Life and BOOM! The idea hit me, I hope you all like it! First short chapter, I know. But it gets the point across.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Based off of iCarly's iSaved Your Life. "You know all the magazines are saying you're a hero." "I don't really think I look like a hero." He chuckled and I cringed at the bandages wrapped around his head. "Well you do look like one, to me."

* * *

SPOV

It was a normal show night. We had just finished our new sketch "Casper The Friendly Toast"… don't ask. Sadly the Fro-Yo machine in the cafeteria was all out of yogurt, so my cast mates guilt tripped me into going down to _Arcadia _to get us all mushies. They kept saying things like "Oh, we let that whole watching _Mackenzie Falls_ thing slid," and "Do you know how many times we've done things for you?" Tawni of course used her usual excuse "I'm too pretty." So I was suckered into going downtown for them. To make the situation worse, my car had broken down in the parking lot that morning and my mom wasn't getting off of work for an hour or so, so I was forced to go to _Arcadia _on foot.

It was a foggy night. You know that creepy fog that you can actually see moving around in the wind. I walked out the door of Condor Studios and palm trees lined my path even though I could only see about two rows of palm trees in front of me. The wind whipped my hair around my face and I was getting annoyed. I looking down at the sidewalk and atarted walking faster. I rounded the corner and looked up to see _Arcadia's _lights shining on the other side of the street.

* * *

CPOV

"Haha, yes. Ok, sir. Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I excited _Arcadia_. I hated production meeting. The one day a month where everyone from _Mackenzie Falls_ go out for dinner at _Arcadia_ to discuss how amazing our show is. It's not that I don't like people basking in my greatness. It's just that this has been going on year after year and the same things always happen. We all exchange small talk about how high our ratings our, then our director cracks some lame jokes and we all fake laugh. Everything's always the same. Nothing new or exciting ever happens.

I hadn't realized how foggy it was outside until now. I barley could make up the palm trees across the street from me. That's when I was her. Her brown hair being flung into her face as she desperately tired to brush it away. I heard her knee high black boots hit the asphalt compared to the truck zooming right towards her with no intention to stop. I didn't think. I didn't need to think. I was relying one hundred percent on instinct as I ran into the street.

* * *

SPOV

_Almost there Sonny, almost there._ I looked down at the ground holding my hair back. I faintly heard a roar approaching me. I brushed the thought out of my mind thinking it was just a plane flying overhead. It was hard to hear anything over the wind, but I did. I heard one person's voice crystal clear. "Sonny!" the voice cried desperately. _What? _I looked up to see a blond blob running towards me. I turned to my right as the roar was becoming deafening. There was a truck speeding towards me, only yards away. There was no time to scream as it hit me. At first I thought it was the truck, but the force came from a different direction. As fast as the weight hit, it vanished. I flew backwards and hit the ground causing pain to jolt through me. I heard the trucks breaks screech and the driver's swearing words. I opened my eyes and stared up at the sky. I quickly sat up and saw an object laying behind the truck. That wasn't just an object, it was a person. And this was not just any person. This was person that had blond hair matted down with sweat. This person had shiny blue eyes under his closed eyelids.

"Chad!" I cried. I scrambled to get on my feet. As I ran over to him tears came to my eyes. His body was spiraled out in an odd shape and he had a large gash on his forehead that was spilling out blood. His usually perfect white shirt had powdered black dust in spotty areas all over it. "No, no." I kneeled down next to him. _How could he do this… how could he save me? _The figure suddenly let out an uneasy moan. I exhaled the breath I was holding. _He's alive. _

"Sonny," the voice crooked out. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I took one of his hands carefully.

"Chad." My voice came out quietly. I yelled over to the truck driver. "Call 911!" He nodded and dialed his phone. I looked back down at Chad, taking my jacket off and pressing it against his forehead. "Thank you."


	2. The Change Of Heart

**He Saved My Life**

**A/N: **So I have realized that there are some copyright issues with this story, so I think I might use a little more of my own ideas instead of just iCarly's, but I will still use references from the episode like the one in my summery. Anyways you guys are extremely amazing! When I saw all the reviews I was shocked. I tried to take in some of your opinions, like making the chapters longer are working on my spelling and grammar. So I tried to make this chapter longer and I reread it like five times to make sure all spelling and stuff was good. I might need a beta later on though. I know this chapter isn't that long, but I tried. Eh, long authors note, sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! :)

Oh, and I was writting the first chapter for a new story idea that I had and my stupid cumputer closed the document. I am sooooo mad. Dx

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Sonny With A Chance and iCarly for use of their episode idea.

Thanks for the reviews: DannySamLover20, channy1237, luckyme123, Tokiooo, heyitzj, TheOfficialNessarose, xosoccerchick960, CrazedHumor, swacfan4evaa, poetryandprayer, sterlinglover1, BrandNewEyes929, BoulderGirl1059, and softballgirliey14, monkey87, ! :)

* * *

_The sirens blared as they approached us. Coming closer and closer and closer. All I could hear was them. Not the light mumbles of the boy lying on the ground beside me, not the way the truck driver kept telling him self how stupid he was, in fact I barely noticed that news station after news station were at the scene, sooner than the ambulance was. All I heard was the sirens. The flashing red lights reminded me of blood and my stomach flipped. __The next thing I realized was that I was being lifted up off the ground and I fought their grip yelling out his name, yet I couldn't hear my calls. They dragged me farther away until I couldn't see him, I couldn't see the flashing lights, and I couldn't hear the sirens. It was silent. Completely silent. No noise, no light, nothing. I just sat there on the ground. My face lay in my arms. Then I heard it, the roar. The loud, obnoxious roar. I looked up to see a truck speeding towards me. The grill on the front resembled pointed teeth. As it charged towards me I let out a scream, but it was unheard._

The first thing I heard was my heavy breathing and my eyes flew open. I took in a few more deep breaths before sighing. _It was just a dream. Only a dream._ I stared up at the ceiling that was much like the color of my room. White.

_He was ok, he hadn't saved me. He hadn't been hit. He hadn't been taken away by an ambulance. Everything was fine._

I smiled and stretched my legs out and my arms up. They both hit a plush surface. My eyes grew wide and I sat up. Barely any light entered the room, but I could see light coming in from the hallway. _The_ hallway, not _my _hallway. My breathing quickened as I looked around the room desperately. White, white, white… blonde. A blonde blob of hair was sticking out of white bandaging that was wrapped around his head. Tears came to my eyes. _It had happened._ I stood up and walked over to his bedside switching a light on that was placed on one of his bed stands. I didn't know what to do. I just stared down at him. His sleek blonde hair, his closed eyes, and his face through all the cuts and burses still had the Chad Dylan Cooper charm. "Ah, you must be Sonny Monroe," said a voice from the doorway. I jumped and turned towards the doorway to see a middle aged woman, even though you could barley tell. Her golden blonde hair, her flawless face. Even the tone of her voice was soothing. I nodded looking over her outfit. She wore a shiny, silver dress with earrings. _Diamond_ earrings. This was a Cooper no doubt. She nodded back to me walking over. Her eyes were examining me curiously. My hands grew sweaty and I was suddenly rethinking the pair of sweats I was wearing. "I see." Her voice was colder then the last time. I swallowed.

"Uh er, yes. You must be Mrs. Cooper," I said sticking out my hand for her to shake. She looked at it and nodded once again, but kept her hands clamped behind her back. I slowly put my hand back down to my side. It was quiet for a moment before I realized she had no intention to talk anytime soon. "I-I'm sorry about Chad." Her emotionless face turned into a sudden scowl and she took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I can see _why_ you would be sorry. I mean after all the pain and suffering you caused to our family." _It's not like I asked Chad to be a hero and save me! _

"Maybe I should have more careful when I was walking across the street." She took a step forward and let out a small, ringing laugh.

"Maybe you should have dear, because guess what? Every single person in Hollywood- no wait, the world knows it's your fault! All your fault! You just had to prance into the middle of a overly busy street and cause my son to be his usual chivalrous self." I snorted, which was not the best thing to do. _Chad? Chivalrous? Ha! _She took another step towards me. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. She was right though, about most of it. It was my fault. All my fault. I should have been more careful.

"Your right." My voice came out quieter than I expected, but when I looked up, I saw a smirk laid across Mrs. Cooper's face.

"I am right, I'm always right." She smiled at the thought of herself. _I see were Chad gets most of his traits from. _"If it wasn't for my son, you my dear would be de-"

"Give it a rest mom," a voice groaned from the bed. I glanced back at the bed and Chad's eyes were opening slightly. They had black circles around them and I cringed.

"Chad!" we yelled at the same time and ran over to the bed. Mrs. Cooper glared over at me and I took a step back.

"Oh Chad!" she gushed and showered his bruised face with kisses. Chad cringed, not from pain, but from embarrassment and I smirked.

"Mom," Chad hissed. She let another ringing laugh out, this one full hearted unlike before.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure my little boy was ok." She ruffled his hair the was sticking out from the top of his bandages. He looked past his mom just for a second to meet my gaze. A warm feeling shot through me when our eyes met. It was strange, yet I loved it. It was kind of like the feeling you get when you see a certain food you've never tried before and claim you already hate it, but then you end up trying it and you actually love it. I have to admit that I have felt the feeling from time to time. Like during some of our certain battles, or when he put his arm around me on our fake date. The strongest time I've ever felt it was when our lips were inches apart when he came to guest star on my show. But this time it was different. When he looked away the feeling didn't leave. It stayed there, burning inside me. My whole body was warm, but there were goose bumps on my arms. I tried to shake the feeling away like I usually did, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed. I couldn't have feelings for Chad, that's not how it's supposed to work. It _couldn't_ work. I'm not supposed to fall in love with him, but seeing him laying there on the bed as fragile as he was made me see things differently then I had before.

_He saved my life. He risked his life for me. I-I think I might just love him._


	3. When The Cast Visits

**He Saved My Life**

**A/N: **You guys are amazing!!! 35 reviews for only two chapters! You guys rock seriously. Anyways, new chapter up. I hope you all enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer: **Same as before, all rights go to Sonny With A Chance and iCarly.

Thanks for the reviews on Chapter Two: li'miss sunshine, hannahpie45, Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan, poetryandprayer, jen, mathgirl96, kitty with a chance, PurpleStar*, luckyme123, eromdaer451QI, Demi-Fan-Channy, lolalicecullenlmfao, harryPotter, bunpire, swacfan4evaa, DemiFan2010, kaylinwriter14! :)

* * *

CPOV

My head hurt. Ok so "hurt" might be sort of an understatement. My head pounded, it felt like I had just wacked it with a hammer ten times. I could barely feel the cut on my forehead and my arm was starting to tingle in a burning sort of way through the cast. The morphine was sadly starting to were off more and more each minute. I had finally convinced my mom to go off and get me next week's script even though I knew there was no way I could possibly be well enough to film next week. Sonny sat on the couch resting her chin on her palms. She swallowed looking over at me. I smirked slightly. _Awh little Sonny Monroe is worried about me. _She sat up a little straighter and coughed. "So um, how are you feeling?" she asked. I sighed. _Like I just got run over by a truck._

"Eh, fine I guess. The morphine is working quite well," I croaked. My throat burned and I cringed. She stood up.

"Water?" She walked over to one of my nightstands with a pitcher of water on it. I rolled my eyes as best as I could, it was hard enough to keep them open.

"I can get my own water." I tried moving my right arm, but pain shot through the cast and I groaned. She was suddenly standing next to me.

"Are you ok Chad? What can I do?" I nodded slightly.

"Water." She smirked and poured water out of the pitcher into a glass and plopped a straw in the water. She slid the straw into my mouth and I took a small sip at first embarrassed by the fact that I couldn't get my own water, but the ice cold water slid down my throat dousing the flames. I drank the whole glass quickly. She placed it back on my night stand and then went to go sit at the foot of my bed brushing up against my right leg. Unlike my left leg it didn't have a cast on it.

"Um thanks." My voice sounded much better and only cracked on the word "thanks." She smirked.

"No problem." It was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"You know Chad-" I cut her off.

"Why do you keep calling me Chad? What happened to Chip drama pants or Cooper?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought you liked me calling you that. It is kind of your name you know." I smirked.

"Whatever you say Monroe." She hit me lightly on the arm with the cast.

"Shut up Cooper." We both laughed for a minute before voices yelled in the hall.

"Sonny!" they cried and all the randoms came barging into my room. Nico stayed by the door with his head sticking out and laughed.

"Thanks for the room number—and your number." He waved goodbye and walked in. Tawni walked over to me holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Cooper, Sonny called me to bring these," she said and put the flowers in the pitcher on my night stand smoothing them out. Zora and Nico stood on opposite sides of the room looking at each other timidly.

"What's up with them?" Sonny asked. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"They are the only two left in the berry slingshot contest remember?"

"Oh." Sonny nodded. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's the berry slingshot contest?" I asked Sonny sighed.

"We all had a contest to see who could last the longest shooting berries at each other with a slingshot. Zora got me when I was eating a jelly doughnut." She glared over at Zora and she smirked

"We will be good Sonny," Nico promised and threw his left arm around Zora. "Right Z?" He glanced over at Zora.

"Right Nico," Zora said in a sweet voice and they both smiled.

"Well I'm going to get yogurt in the cafeteria. Anyone want some?"

"Flamingo Pink please," Tawni said raising her hand.

"Chocolate Chew," Grady said.

"Dreadful Dairy," Zora said with a smirk shot in my direction. I swallowed.

"No thanks," Sonny said. Nico looked over at me and crossed his arms.

"What about you Cooper?" I coughed.

"Well uh, can I have the uh… Chadmazing Crunch?" I asked. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Really Chad, really? You've been here for not even a week and you have a yogurt named after you?" Sonny asked? I shrugged.

"I am famous Sonny." They all nodded and agreed with me before Nico ran out the door.

"So how are you feeling?" Tawni asked trying to sound concerned, but I knew she didn't care the slightest bit.

"Fine," I said. She nodded and plopped down on the couch flipping through magazines on the coffee table.

"Look," Grady said walking over to my bed. "His toes stick out his cast." He wiggled my pinkie toe. "This little piggy went to _Arcadia_." He wiggled my big toe. "And this little piggy got ran over by a truck."

"Grady!" Sonny hissed and he let go of my feet.

"I got the yogurt!" a voice yelled from out the door. Zora let out an Indian cry. She pulled out her slingshot out of her pocket, grabbed a berry from a pouch strapped onto her belt, and fired it out the door. There was a scream in the hallway. My mom came into view in the doorway holding my script and a berry was stuck to her forehead. Zora laughed nervously and put her slingshot back in her pocket.

* * *

I know not that much Sonny and Chad in this chapter, but don't worry, it's coming up. ;) Anyways I was just wondering if you guys would like more Nico and Zora with the berry slingshot contest. I have some great ideas relating to Spencer and Sam. Let me know what you think. :)

-Jessie elizabeth


	4. Hollywood's Hero

**He Saved My Life**

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry it took some time to write this chapter. I had a ton of ideas to work with, but it is just so hard to put them together. A little bit of Zora's point of view in this chapter. I just love writing from her point of view, I feel so devious. :D There's also some Sonny and Chad in it too. Anyways, shout out goes to Channylover4ever! She rocks guys! Enjoy the story! :)

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Sonny With A Chance and iCarly.

Thanks for reviewing: channylover4ever, mathgirl96, heyitzj, Demi-Fan-Channy, sweetsinger4321, Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan, hannahpie45, DemiFan2010, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, PurpleStar*, Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY FAN, Sarahsota, RaNdOm GiRl 2014, MakeMeCrazier, harryPotter, xxLosAngelesAngelxx, BrandNewEyes929, li'miss sunshine, SciFiGeek14, eromdaer451QI, Harryfan94! :)

* * *

ZPOV

I slithered around the prop house ducking down behind the couch and then popping back up. I went in front of the couch and looked under the coffee table. _Where could that boy be?_ I heard someone walk into the doorway and said "Hey Zora what's—" I cut them off.

"Bllllahhhg!" I yelled whipping my sling shot out of my pocket and jumping into a ready position.

"Don't sling! I'm just a Grady!" the boy yelled. I sighed and lowered my slingshot.

"Sorry, I'm on the lookout for Nico."

"But he's at the women's swimsuit contest judging all day."

"So, that could all be a lie. He could be flirting on a girl at by the food table, eating a Fro-Yo in the cafeteria, or sneaking up on me here! Ahh!" I jumped to the side and aimed my sling shot at the door. I realized there was no berry in my slingshot and knew I left my pouch on the coffee table. "Cover me while I load my slingshot." I took a step backwards.

"What do I do if I see Nico?"

"Use your face and body to protect me." He nodded.

"Oh, like a body shield?"

"I was going to say berry lemur, but whatever charms your orange." I turned around and took two steps towards the coffee table.

"There's Nico with a hair net!" I grabbed a berry and whipped my head around shooting the berry out the door. It collided with lunch lady disguised Nico's cheek. They screamed like a girl. _Too_ much like a girl. I turned towards Grady.

"Dude that was a real lunch lady!"

"I didn't know that, I don't read!"

"Zora! Nico!" a voice boomed from the hallway. Mr. Condor came into view with a lunch lady by his side. Grady and I swallowed. Mr. Condor walked over to us.

"You guys just earned two weeks of scraping gum off of the tables in the cafeteria." He walked away and the lunch lady shook her head as she left. I turned towards Grady and loaded my slingshot with a berry. He nodded.

"How do I look Zora?" I lifted the slingshot up.

"You look good Grady." He fixed his shirt color. I pulled the elastic string back and let it go. A blueberry stuck to his forehead.

* * *

SPOV

I walked into Chad's hospital room noticing the bed was strangely empty. "Chad?" I called slightly clutching my jacket tighter.

"He's not here?" a cold voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around holding my hands out. There stood Chad's mother. Her face was ice as she looked at me uninterested.

"Uh, do you know when he'll be back?" She rolled her eyes taking a step into the room.

"He's in the cafeteria eating lobster. He should be back later then sooner. I'm sure it's much too long of a wait for you." Her mouth twitched into a smirk and I sighed.

"I'm sure the wait won't be too—wait the cafeteria has lobster?" She shrugged lightly.

"He does, you don't." _Of course._ I smiled.

"Anyways, I'm sure the wait won't be too long. I'll just you know—"I started walking over to the couch. "Sit over here and read magazines." I opened up one of the magazines. "About how to make clam kabobs." I raised my eyebrows. She sighed and looked at her nails.

"Suit yourself." She took a step towards me. "But if I come back and find my Chad in less than the fragile state he is right now. I will make sure you never ever, ever are able to enter this hospital again." I gulped.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cooper. I'll make sure not to hurt Chad anymore." I laughed nervously, she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I sighed and looked down at the coffee table full of magazines. I set down the one I was holding and read the headlines of others. "_Chad Dylan Cooper Saves A Life!" _was the title of one. I raised my eyebrows and looked at another._ "Not Just A Pretty Face." _I picked up the latest _Tween Weekly _and saw a picture of Chad with his hands on his hips. A photo shopped cape was flowing from his back. "_The New Hollywood Hero!"_ I opened to a page that had a picture of Chad and I together with us looking at each other with our usual glares. I read the caption. _"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe before the brutal accident that changed their lives forever." _I looked down and started to read the article.

"_On the night of March 2, Sonny Monroe was heading to Arcadia to get mushies for her cast. When catching up to her co-star Tawni she said 'I regret putting Sonny in such danger that night, but what could I do about it? I couldn't go out on such a foggy night, no one would be able to see my pretty!' _I snorted_. "The rest of her cast seems to be feeling the same regret when they heard about the awful crash that took place." _A pang of guilt hit my chest._ "When Sonny was about to cross the street to go to Arcadia she failed to see the oncoming truck headed right for her. Chad Dylan Cooper the new hero was fortunately right outside of Arcadia and ran out into the street pushing Sonny out of the way and taking on the truck by himself. Sonny immediately told the truck driver to call 911 and knelt down next to the boy until the ambulance came when she had to and I quote "be dragged away from the boy." The result of this crash lead to 20 stitches in Chad's forehead, almost shattered his left leg, and—"_

I closed the magazine and bit my lip. An advertisement slip flew out of the magazine and slid over to the doorway. I heard someone coming into the doorway and saw blonde hair enter the room. Chad looked over at me from the doorway and smiled before moving a step forward on his crunches. "No wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. His left crutch hit the advertisement slip and slid forward.

"Whoa," Chad said as he lost his balance and his crutches clattered to the floor along with him.

"Chad!" I quickly got up and walked over to him helping him back up to his feet. He groaned slightly and blood started to soak into the bandages on his forehead again. "Gosh I have to stop hurting you! Your moms going to kill me!" He chuckled lightly as I placed the crutches back under his arms. He moved over to the bed and plopped down on it.

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret." I smiled slightly and took a seat next to him on the bed. It was quiet for a moment before I spoke.

* * *

CPOV

"Thank you," Sonny said. I raised my eyebrows.

"For what?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"For saving my life!" I sighed.

"Sonny it was the Chad Dylan Cooper thing to do. Saving people's lives, it's what I do. Don't think your special or anything just because you happened to be the girl I saved this time." Anger darted to her eyes and she jumped of the bed, turning to face me.

"What about Dakota? Would you have saved her?" I sighed.

"I don't think—" She cut me off.

"James?" Her voice rose.

"Well—"

"Nico, Tawni, Zora, Grady, Marshal—" She listed people off her fingers and I held my hand up.

"That's different." She took a step towards me.

"How is that different!" Her voice became softer. "Why Chad? Why did you save _me_?" _Because you're different! Because you're Sonny Munroe— _I finished the rest of my thought out loud.

"Because you're you." The anger faded from her eyes and she took a step back. She took a moment to think before nodding and walked over to the coffee table. She picked up a magazine, brought it over to me, and held it out.

* * *

SPOV

"You know all the magazines are saying you're a hero," I said and my voice was barley a whisper. He stared down at the picture of himself.

"I don't really think I look like a hero." He chuckled and I cringed at the bandages wrapped around his head. I took a step towards him.

"Well you do look like one, to me." I leaned down over his head and he looked up at me with confused eyes. Before I knew it my lips were on his.

* * *

Sorry for switching point of view so much in this chapter, I just wanted to get out the different sides of things. Anyways, please tell me what you think!

-Jessie elizabeth


	5. A Second Chance

**He Saved My Life**

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. D: I was caught up in homework and Valentine's Day madness. I hope you all have a good one! Anyways, long chapter. Only a chapter or two left. :( Took me a while to come up with the idea of why Sonny suddenly likes Chad more. I hope you all like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Sonny With A Chance and iCarly.

Thanks for reviewing: Jennette-McCurdy's-biggest-fan, mathgirl96, milkchocolatehot64, duuuuude, li'miss sunshine, eromdaer451QI, ranimohd91, Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan, swac1237, ..Angel., VioletSilk, SciFiGeek14, Demi-Fan-Channy, , kittykat, BrandNewEyes929, DemiFan2010! :)

* * *

SPOV

What was I doing? I was kissing _him._ The rival, the enemy. The feeling that I had been having for Chad nonstop for the past few days became only stronger as my lips hit his. His lips were chapped, explainable. They had been chapped from the day he checked into the hospital. Yet they felt soft on mine. _What am I doing? I can't kiss him. I know for a fact he doesn't like me back. So why do I even take the chance? _Then I noticed the unthinkable. He was kissing me back. _Wait a minute, does he like me back. Why am I kissing him again? Oh yeah because I'm a fool that's why. Well I can't be kissing him! Stop kissing him Sonny! Stop! _I had no time to stop myself because a voice started talking behind me. "Hey Chad I got a nice glass of logan berry smoothie with—" They screamed. A loud high pitched ringing scream that could only be from one person. I quickly took my lips off his and spun my head towards the door seeing Chad's mom holding a magazine. Her eyes popped out of her head. Chad and I started to scream. "What the muck!"

"Nothing!" Chad and I sputtered. "Nothing—nothing!" I looked over at Chad and then back at his mom.

"Ah, I was uh testing his temperature!" I quickly stuck my finger in his mouth and looked at the imaginary watch on my arm. "See!" I stuck my finger up in the air and Chad's mom bent down to pick up a magazine. "98.6. He'll be fine! Bye!" I ran towards the door, but Chad's mom started hitting me with the magazine.

"Sonny don't leave!" Chad called from the bed.

"She's beating me with a magazine!" I looked down at the magazine. "Hey is that you on the cover?" She stopped hitting me and looked down at the magazine long enough for me to run out the door. I ran down the hallway and slid down to the floor breathing heavy. _What did I just do?_

"Hey Sonny!" someone said from above me. I screamed pushing away from the wall and turning around. I looked up to see Zora in the vent waving her sling shot at me.

"Oh, you scared me." I breathed in heavy breaths.

"Yeah I saw that." She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Why are you even in the vents here?" My voice cracked on every word.

"Sneaking and spying waiting for Nico to come look for you." I nodded but curled my knees up to my chest. "Man, your more freaked out than usual. Are you ok?" I nodded again.

"Yeah of course." I got up and started to walk down the hall looking back at Zora.

"Hey Sonny," a voice said from in front of me.

"Ah!" I jumped backwards away from the voice. Tawni stood in front of me with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Tawni pointed to me.

"She's 'fine," Zora said using air quotes and a sarcastic tone.

"She doesn't look fine, I mean she looks like she needs a tan more than usual." I felt my face franticly.

"I'm fine," I said backing away from them. "What are you the girls of many questions?"

"Fine, fine. I have to go back on lookout anyway. Feel better Sonny!" Zora said and closed the vent. I smiled slightly and started walking away.

"Uh, what just happened in Chad's room? I could hear his mom yelling from all the way down the hall." I swallowed.

"Psh, I don't know. I wasn't even in his room," I said.

"Yes she was," a voice said from above. Zora opened the vent. "I see everything up here Sonny." She closed the vent half ways but then whipped it back oven. "Everything!" Her eyes bulged out and then she slammed the vent shut. I quickly turned around and walked away, turning a corner.

"What really happened?" Tawni called after me. I stuck my head out from the corner.

"I kissed Chad!" I yelled.

* * *

CPOV

I hopped down the studio hall's with Sonny by my side moving slowly towards my set. Tawni approached us. "Well good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cooper."

"Tawni," Sonny said.

"Stop," I finished the sentence. Nico came running down the hallway.

"Sonny Marshall wants to see you!" he called.

"Oh, be back in a bit," Sonny said and leaned in to give me a peck on my lips. I smiled and watched her walk away.

"Oh you better savor it while it lasts Chado," Tawni said with a smirk on her face.

"Savor what?" She laughed.

"The love." She looked after Sonny. "The Sonny love."

"Jealous?" I smirked. She cringed and stepped away from me.

"Gross. I went down that road once and I'm not going down it again."

"Then what's your problem?"

"Not mine, yours." She started to walk away.

"Wait? What?" I moved towards her.

"Just go to your set crutch boy." I moved faster.

"What problem do I have?" She turned around moving her purse strap higher on her arm.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Let's hear it?" She sighed.

"Remember about year ago when Sonny went out with James?" I glared at the floor.

"I'm trying to forget, but yeah… jerk," I mumbled at the floor.

"Do you remember what made Sonny like him?" I nodded.

"Yeah he was charming, cunning, and handsome—so girls have told me."

"Sort of like you." She kept a straight face and I smiled.

"Why thank you." She glared at me.

"That's not a good thing." I raised my eyebrows. "Well after Sonny met James I spent my time trying to tell her about how much of a jerk James was to my friend." I nodded.

"Your friend being you." She shook her head.

"Yeah, well whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't see what this have to do with Sonny an me."

"Well you see when Sonny meets someone new she wipes the slate clean." Tawni did this weird wiping motion with her hand. "She didn't care about all the rumors about James and how he was such a heartbreaker. She looked past that and decided to give James a chance because she respects her own judgments."

"I still don't get how this has to do with Sonny and me."

"You see Chad." Tawni took a step towards me. "She did the same thing with you. We told Sonny how much of a jerk you were, but she wouldn't hear it. She decided to give _you_ a chance, but then you had to do the whole egg salad video thing and showed her how much of a jerk you are. You lost your chance back then." I nodded even though I was still hopelessly confused. "But then again." Tawni swung one of her arms around me. "Sonny is also a very forgiving person. If someone shows how much they care by let's just say 'saving their life.' She gives them a second chance." It suddenly dawned on me.

"Wait Sonny's giving me a second chance because I saved her life." Tawni nodded.

"Finally the truth is out!" She took a step away from me and threw her hands up in the air. "All Sonny wanted to know Chad since the day she got here was that you cared and you showed her that by pushing her out of the way. You showed you cared Chad. That's all she ever really wanted." I smiled. _Maybe she was right._ "But knowing you. You'll just have to go and mess that up." I raised one eyebrow.

"How?"

"Chad she doesn't like the self-centered jerk you usually are. She like the nice-caring guy you can on special occasions be. If you turn back into that jerk again, well Sonny might not feel the same way she does now." She took a step toward me and put one of her hands on my shoulders. "She gave you a second chance Chad. I would use it wisely." Tawni shrugged and walked away.


	6. Berry Shooting And Awkward Kissing

**He Saved My Life**

**A/N: **So sorry for never updating! I just never had any inspiration. I would try and write a sentence, but then realize there was no way it would work. But anyways, I'm back and ready to finish this story. I hope everyone still reads it and reviews! Please enjoy and the last chapter will be up next week. :)

BTW: Updating a new chapter of "Secrets Behind The Wall" soon, so please read that if you can too. :)

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Sonny with a Chance and iCarly.

Thanks for the reviews!: DisneyRocksChanny, SWACfan8649, Milan7595, stars1029, channylover4ever, Demi-Fan-Channy, Lovely SOS, milkchocolatehot64, SlothKeeper, Demi#1Fan1017/CHANNY FAN (So sorry if I didn't mention you in my last author's note, I thought I did. :'( ), angel, rockchick132344, ranimohd91, SciFiGeek14, DaniKnight, li'miss sunshine, eromdaer451QI.

* * *

NPOV

Lunch. Ah lunch. The best meal of the day. I sat in the cafeteria about to take a bite of my turkey, ham, cheese, lettuce, the whole deal sandwich when Grady walked in. "What up N-Dog?" he asked as he walked over to me. I laughed.

"Nothing much G-Dog, just about to take a bite into the sandwich of all sandwiches." Grady looked down at my sandwich with his eyebrows raised.

"Isn't that the Chadtast—" I cut him off.

"Dude, don't criticize the sandwich." He laughed nervously.

"Uh, hey dude, look one of the _Mackenzie Falls_ snobs left a plate on their table." He pointed over to the _Mackenzie Fall's_ table and there laid a plate with a metal covering.

"Well look at that," I sighed and jumped up before running over to the table. I was about to take the cover off when I took a step back. "Wait man." I looked over at Grady and he took a step forward. "You take the lid off." He looked at me, then the plate, then back at me.

"Uh sure man." He laughed and walked over to the table. "Why not?" I took out my berry slingshot and loaded it, then grabbed a tray off another table and held it up.

"K, man. Do it." He lifted the lid off and I jump forward.

"Ahhh ha!" I looked down at the plate that had a steak on it. "Wait what?" I lowered my tray and moved a step closer to get a better look. All of a sudden, Zora popped up and pointed her slingshot at me. I struggled to get my sling shot out. "Nooooo!" Zora flung a berry at me and it hit me right on the nose. I fell backwards with my arms flailing onto another table.

"Yeah!" Zora yelled. I sat up. "Meat hat works every time." She patted the steak that was attached to her head. I glared over at Grady.

"Dude!" He shrugged.

"Hey, she said she'd buy me a real steak," he said putting his hands up.

"Oh." I took a step forward. "Well, how do you want your steak? Medium rare? Or well done like your going to be if you don't run!" I chased him out the door.

* * *

CPOV

I sat in the director's chair with my crutches beside me reading over my new script when Sonny walked up. I forced a smile and tried to swallow the bump the came into my throat. "Hey Sonny," I squeaked. My voice was too high. I coughed. "I mean hey Sonny," I said in a deeper manlier voice. She raised her eyebrows.

"I think those pills the doctors gave you are affecting your voice." She laughed and I followed by laughing through my teeth. "So what you got there?" She playfully swatted my script.

"Oh you know just practicing some lines." I looked up dramatically. "Oh Chloe? How will I ever live without those deep blue eyes that remind me so much of—" I flipped my hair out of my eyes. "The _Falls_." Sonny giggled and took a step forward.

"I love it when you get all deep and dramatic." She smiled and leaned forward. I leaned my head back.

"You do?" She laughed.

"Well I do now, you know since were… dating…" her voice drifted off as he lips grew closer and closer to mine. This time I didn't resist and let her lips crash into mine. They were so soft and sweet and-_Snap out of it Cooper! You know that if you kiss her now it will be harder to stop kissing her later! _I groaned and pulled my head away from the kiss. Sonny took a step back. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" She shrugged.

"Well you got that look on your face like when you when they offer you a part in a movie and you find out you're just a sickly old grandma who's only line is 'Get me some creamed carrots!" I smiled and grabbed my crutches before standing up and taking a step forward.

"Your way better than most sickly old grandmas I know." Then I whispered, "But don't tell Nana that." I winked and Sonny giggles as she pulled herself in for another kiss, but I soon found myself groaning and pulling back, before moving away from her. This was going to be much harder than I thought.

"Wow," she said when I turned back to look at her. "You really don't want to kiss me." I sighed.

"I'm a jerk." She laughed.

"Well we all know that Chad, but—" I cut her off.

"I'm serious Sonny. I _am _a jerk. I have _always _been a jerk. And I will probably _always_ be a jerk!"

"But Chad—"

"No buts Sonny! Nothing will ever change me, just because I _do_ care about you, doesn't mean I'm not going to be a jerk! I just… am Sonny." I shook my head and Sonny took a step towards me.

"Chad, you amazing, cute, sweet, you saved my life Chad." She brushed the hair out of my eyes. I took a step back.

"So what Sonny?" I took a deep breath and focused on the floor, I couldn't see her eyes right now, or I would back down. "I don't think this is going to work Sonny, I'm sorry." I turned around and started towards the stage door.

"Chad! Wait." Her last word was short and caught in her throat. I knew that if I turned around, I would sweep her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was. So I didn't look back.


End file.
